Return
by Spanner.khr
Summary: PersonajexOc. Volvería a Namimori, después de tres años había conseguido regresar. Aquel chico que una vez le llego a gustar cambió, al igual que aquellos niños. Él seguía pensando en ella aunque no lo admitiera pero ahora no era el único interesado y por culpa de su orgullo pueda que la pierda. Ahora ella buscará su sitio aunque cree haberlo encontrado al lado de uno de esos niños
1. Prólogo

Ya se que tengo muchas historias pero... no pude evitarlo...

Esta vez es PersonajexOc

Disfruten

* * *

 **-~-Cap 0/Recuerdos-~-**

 _Recuerdos... Todos nos acordamos de aquella vez en la que por miedo, ya sea al rechazo u otra cosa, no nos atrevimos... pero... El momento que más nos hace llorar no son esos recuerdos tristes...porque el día a día lo compensa... Lo realmente importante son los recuerdos de cuando sacamos valor... los recuerdos felices en los que se reía. Esos son los peores recuerdos...porque nos hacen aferrarnos al pasado... mientras los malos recuerdos se utilizan para avanzar, los buenos te aferran al pasado y eso puede ser un problema..._

A pesar que el día anterior estaba decidida ese día por la mañana se acabó acobardando y dejando en casa aquella cajita de chocolate que le había costado hacer.

Durante el día se arrepintió de no haber cogido el chocolate pero si igual lo hubiera cogido tampoco lo habría acabado entregando.

Resignada volvió a casa esperando que acabe el día. Otra vez no había podido conseguir el valor de entregárselo

-...otra vez...¿por qué?...¿Por qué no alcanzo el valor necesario?... Da igual si me rechaza... es más, estoy segurísima que me rechazara pero... si hay una mínima posibilidad... yo... ¡Ahh! No puedo *Pero... si realmente estuviera 100% segura de que me rechazará tampoco se lo entregaría...*

Vio una vez más la cajita. Aún estaba a tiempo, era tarde pero si se apresuraba a buscarlo lo encontraría.

Avergonzada cogió la cajita entre sus manos, se puso una chaqueta y salió corriendo a buscarle. Evitaba a la gente ya que le daba corte que la viesen con una cajita en las manos. Aunque las posibilidades de encontrarlo al esconderse fueran mínimas no le importaba. Finalmente lo vio. Tan sereno. Tan guapo. Tan él...

-... - se para ya que se puso en frente de él

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... - le tiende la cajita con un pequeño sonrojo - *Por favor... que la acepte...*

Al momento que noto que cogía la cajita salió corriendo avergonzada. No se lo podía creer, había aceptado la caja. Después de toda la vergüenza que paso, mereció la pena. Ya ella le había entregado el chocolate y realmente fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Seguramente él no sabía quién era ella pero igual quedo satisfecha.

-Mizuki ¿qué ha pasado? Te ves feliz, demasiado feliz - dijo al verla entrar

\- T..Taito-nii... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Jaja vine a darle un poco de chocolate a la inútil de mi hermanita

\- ... - hace un puchero

\- Estás sonrojada... ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta serio

\- N..nada... Solo entregue unos chocolates...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...bueno... ten - le da una caja de chocolate - Pasa un buen día reina

\- T..Taito-nii no me digas así

\- Y tú no me digas "nii" - se va

A la semana siguiente le dieron en la escuela un tipo de test o cuestionario para que rellene con sus datos.

_Con Hibari_

-Tenga revise lo que han puesto

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Ahora mismo los profesores andamos ocupados

\- Pues no hagáis este tipo de cosas. Son inútiles. Todos los años lo mismo... Luego no necesitáis estos datos

\- Bueno pues revise solo los de tercer grado

\- Hm... lo revisare si me apetece

\- (suspira) está bien - se va

Hibari se puso a revisar lo que le habían dado. Total no tenía nada mejor que hacer en esos momentos. Eran las mismas preguntas para todos y la mayoría respondían cosas parecidas. No le interesaba leer las cosas de los demás pero no le quedaba otra.

-...¿?... - se queda viendo la respuesta de esa persona - ...*"¿Cómo es la relación con el resto de tu familia?: Verbal porque hablamos"* ...¿lo dice en serio o se está burlando? - sigue leyendo algo más interesado - "Redacta un breve resumen de cómo te fue en: -Infantil: No me acuerdo, -primaria: No me acuerdo, -secundaria: Normal" ... "¿Qué haces al acabar las clases?: Ir a casa" Creo que se está burlando... "Que tipo de películas te gustan: Las que se ven" - sonríe - "Que tipo de libros te gustan: Los que tienen letras"... - ríe levemente - Esta persona es interesante...

Se levantó y fue a buscar a Kusakabe para que pidiese que hicieran de nuevo a los de tercer grado más cuestionarios de ese tipo. Así se divertiría leyendo las respuestas de esa persona.

_Con Mizuki_

Al parecer siguieron dándole más cuestionarios de los habituales. No entendía la razón, total seguro nadie leía eso.

Las semanas pasaron y llego el día blanco. Estaba segura de que él no le regalaría nada, seguramente se había olvidado de que ella le regalo algo en San Valentín. Tampoco es como si fuera que él pareciera el tipo de chico que regala algo pero se sorprendió al verle por la puerta de la escuela viendo a la gente que salía.

-*S..seguro busca a otra persona* - pensó

La vez que él la vio, cuando le entrego el chocolate ella tenía ropa de calle por lo que no sabía si ella iba a su misma escuela pero aun así vería si realmente estaba, y le entregaría algo. Aunque le parecía extraño que si ella iba a su escuela no la hubiese visto en todo el mes que transcurrió hasta el día blanco. Si no estaba en su escuela solo tendría que ir por ahí buscándola. Esperaba no tener que ir a buscarla por la ciudad.

Ella paso avergonzada por su lado y ahí fue cuando él se di cuenta

-Tú - la agarra de la muñeca

\- ... - se gira a verle

\- ...¿eras tú?

\- E..eh... - desvía la mirada sonrojada - N..no se a que te refieres

\- ... - sonríe - *Es ella* - la suelta - Toma - le pone un foulard morado con nubes blancas

\- ... - se sonroja

\- Hm... - se va

No se lo podía creer. Hibari Kyoya, el chico que le gustaba le había regalado algo sin importarle toda la gente que había presente y que se quedó mirándoles.

Todos estaban asombrados. Algunos porque si él le había regalado algo significaba que ella le había dado chocolate en San Valentín, lo que quería decir que le gustaba y otro por el simple hecho de que le regalase algo.

Ignorando lo que la gente decía salió corriendo de vuelta a casa. Estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Demasiado.

Llego alegre a casa pero al entrar por la puerta la noticia que recibió no fue tan agradable.

-...¿q..qué? - pregunto

\- Nos tenemos que mudar - le repitieron

\- ...*N..no puede ser...* ¿P..por qué...?

No podía ser verdad. Por fin conseguía que Hibari se fijase en su existencia y ahora...

 _Dejar los recuerdos alegres atrás... ya hayan sido un minuto, una semana, un mes o un año._

* * *

Bueno... Ese es el prólogo. Espero les gustase. Esta historia en principio tengo planeado que sean pocos caps. Decidí hacerla xOc ya que la idea se me ocurrió para un nuevo manga pero me dije que mejor acoplo la historia a khr aunque sea y pues... aquí esta. Emm eso es todo.

Hasta el próx cap

 ** _CIAO CIAO!_**


	2. Namimori

Siguiente cap. Espero les guste

Disfruten

* * *

 **-~-Cap 1/Olvido-~-**

 _Recordar a aquellas personas que una vez se nos declararon cuando eramos más jóvenes y que no las volvimos a ver. Sería difícil reconocerlas. Las olvidamos sin importarnos. Podemos recordar algo de ellas como su nombre o rostro pero en realidad ya nos hemos olvidado de ellas. Solo si realmente fueron importantes no las podemos olvidar o si fueron de influencia en nuestras vidas._

No volvió a ver a esa persona, ni tampoco pudo volver a leer aquellas respuestas a los cuestionarios que tanto le gustaba. Llego a la conclusión de que era la misma persona, aunque seguía sin estar muy convencido. Pregunto a la gente si sabía sobre ella pero algunos no la conocían y por tanto no sabían. Cuando por fin encontró a alguien que sabía le dio la noticia de que dicha persona se había mudado hace no mucho. No pregunto a donde, no pregunto el por qué, simplemente se limitó a dejar el tema a parte y no volver a preguntar sobre aquella persona aunque se arrepentía su orgullo prevalecía más. Aquella chica se volvió tabú para él. No la volvería a ver. No la encontraría. Olvidaría todo como si nunca hubiera pasado. Eso era lo que pensaba...

_Actualidad_

Estaba feliz. Después de tres años había regresado a Namimori. No se acababa de creer como logro convencer a sus padres para que la dejasen acabar sus estudios ahí. En un principio no la dejaban ya que seguramente no tendría donde quedarse pero después de inventarse una amiga la dejaron ir.

Cogió ambas maletas y se puso a caminar. Lo primero era encontrar un lugar donde poder quedarse. Seguramente un hotel estaría bien. Busco uno que no fuese muy caro pero tampoco fuese pésimo. Finalmente encontró uno, algo caro a su parecer pero entraba en la categoría de lo barato. Con el dinero que tenía sería suficiente.

Pidió una habitación para dos noches y después de dejar las maletas en la habitación salió en búsqueda de una biblioteca que tuviese ordenadores para poder encontrar algún apartamento que se alquile.

Encontró uno pero por si acaso iría a verlo en persona. No quería que la timasen. Apunto la dirección y fue a buscar donde era. Como había vivido antes en Namimori no había problema, seguro lo encontraría fácilmente... o eso creía...

-Mmm estaba segura que era por aquí... - hablo consigo misma - ...

\- Esto...

\- ¿?

\- ¿Te has perdido?

\- ... - asiente

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte

\- Claro... *me es familiar...* Busco esta dirección - le enseña el papelito

\- A ver - la mira - Jaja te has equivocado de camino. Por aquí no es

Vio como otro hombre le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-Guíala dame-Tsuna

\- ¡Reborn! - se quejó el chico - No me golpees

\- *Tsuna... Dame...Tsuna... ¡Dame-Tsuna! Por eso me sonaba... ha cambiado bastante... ahora es un poco más alto y tiene el pelo más corto... se ve bien*

\- ... - sonríe - Estas pensando en lo guapo que se ha vuelto eh - le dijo

\- ¡R..Reborn! - le dice sonrojado

\- Y..yo no pensaba eso - dice igual sonrojada - Solo estoy sorprendida de como ha cambiado

\- ¿? ¿Me conoces? - le preguntó

\- N..no... bueno solo de vista... Sé que te llamaban Dame-Tsuna. Nunca me agrado ese mote, el que se metan con un pobre chico... Pienso que a esas personas a las que se les dice esas cosas de perdedores y demás acaban siendo los jefes de los que les han molestado o siendo personas importantes por lo que no dije nada... Mmm... Tu nombre completo no me lo sé...

\- Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi - dice riendo levemente - pero puedes decirme Tsuna - le dijo sonriendo

\- Oye preséntame - dice dándole un golpe de nuevo

\- Aah - se queja - Él es Reborn - dice sin ganas

\- Oye, preséntame con más entusiasmo dame-Tsuna

\- Pues preséntate tú la próxima... - susurra

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - le apunta con una pistola

\- Por cierto querías ir a un sitio ¿no? - pasa de él

\- Si

\- Bien te ayudare a encontrarlo

\- ¿Sabes dónde es?

\- Si - hace una larga pausa - Creo

\- *Ese creo no ha sonado muy fiable...*

\- Pero Reborn pue.. ¡¿Dónde ha ido?! - dice mirando a los lados

\- ¿? *Es cierto ¿Cuándo a desaparecido?...*

\- (suspira) Bueno... supongo que tendré que apañármelas yo... Vamos.. Ah ¿Cómo te llamabas?

\- Yuzaki Mizuki... Puedes decirme Mizu si gustas

\- Entendido Mizu-chan ¿Vamos?

Tsuna empezó a guiar a Mizuki por donde creía que era pero acabaron perdiéndose

-Me he perdido - dice deprimido - Lo siento Mizu-chan...

\- ...No importa...

\- ¡Juudaime! - escucharon

\- ¡Gokudera-kun!

\- Hola juudaime - se percata de Mizuki - Hola ¿Quién eres?

\- Yuzaki Mizuki... Mizu si quieres

\- Gokudera Hayato - le dice para ponerse a hablar con Tsuna

\- *Gokudera... si no me equivoco era también uno de menor curso que tenía un club de fans y todo eso... Ha cambiado igual. Crecer a crecido muy poco y el cabello ya no es tan parecido al de antes, además de los rasgos faciales. Se nota que ha cambiado* - se ríe

\- ¿? ¿Y tú de que te ríes?

\- De nada... Solo pensaba...

\- ¿Entonces nos ayudas? - le pregunta

\- Claro déjemelo a mí juudaime ¿Cuál es la dirección?

\- Esta - le entrega el papel

Gokudera empezó a guiarles pero acabaron perdiéndose aún más.

-Lo siento mucho juudaime - dijo golpeándose con el suelo

\- G..Gokudera-kun por favor para de hacer eso... - dice avergonzado

\- ...

\- P..por cierto Mizu-chan ¿para que querías ir a ese lugar?

\- ...No tengo donde quedarme... Necesito un apartamento... Ahora mismo he tenido que pagar dos noches para un hotel pero es algo caro... Por eso...

\- A..ah... ¿y esta es tu segunda noche?

\- No, la primera... pero igual, cuanto antes encontrase un lugar mejor...

\- A.. ¡! ...

\- ¿? ¿qué pasa?

\- Creo que es... por aquí

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi intuición... mi intuición dice que es por... ahí - sale corriendo

\- Juudaime espérenos - le siguen

\- Es aquí - dice parándose en frente de unos apartamentos

\- Oh pues estábamos cerca

Entraron y preguntaron por el anuncio que vio y le enseñaron como era todo. Cuando estaba a punto de aceptar salió uno de los inquilinos quejándose al propietario de que había vuelto a subir la hipoteca, diciendo que luego ni utilizaban ese dinero, que no arreglaban los humedales ni nada y cada vez subían más y más todo

-Niños no os dejéis engañar. Luego os empezara a subir el precio más y más

Mientras el propietario discutía con el inquilino por haberle fastidiado se empezaron a largar

-Al final parecía que era una estafa... Menos mal que vine en persona...

\- ¿Cómo os ha ido?

\- Reborn

\- Nada... - dijo - Lo encontramos pero...

\- ...Si no encuentras donde quedarte puedes quedarte con nosotros

\- Espera Reborn no puedes invitarla así por así

\- A..ah... N..no hace falta... Además me resulta incómodo convivir con otras personas... Y..y sobre todo por Tsuna me daría vergüenza

\- ...Oye que quieres decir - le dijo Reborn - ¿Acaso insinúas que dame-Tsuna es más guapo que yo? - dice acercándose a ella

\- N..no... Si los chicos de pelo negro me gustan más

\- ... - sonríe

\- Es que tú eres mayor...

\- ¡! ¿Me acabas de insultar? - se cabrea

\- N..no... Esto...

\- Reborn déjala - dice Tsuna

\- Calla dame-Tsuna, ella se viene con nosotros

\- N..no quiero causar molestias... - dice

\- No las causas. Ahora vamos

\- P..pero... emm... s..si mañana no encuentro un sitio acepto - dice para que Reborn la deje

\- ...Bien. Esta dicho entonces

\- (suspira) Reborn eres de lo que no hay...

\- ¿N..no hay problema no? - le pregunta a Tsuna

\- ¿Eh? Ah... si mamá está de acuerdo no importa. Se lo preguntaré - sonríe

\- Gracias... Bueno yo ya me voy. Es algo tarde

\- Alto ahí Mizuki ¿Cómo piensas contactar con nosotros si no nos das tu número?

\- A..ah si

Mizuki le dio su número a Reborn y Tsuna (y Gokudera también ya que estaba) y se largó de nuevo al hotel. Busco si en el hotel había restaurante o bar para poder cenar y para su suerte si había.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a ir a buscar si había algún apartamento pero por razones desconocidas los ordenadores de la biblioteca no funcionaban asique volvió al hotel para buscar en su portátil pero parecía que la página en sí no iba bien por problemas técnicos (o eso decía). Resignada y no muy convencida llamo a Tsuna y le contó, preguntándole si realmente no había problema con que se fuese con él. Al rato Reborn apareció en el hotel junto con Tsuna para ayudarla con las maletas aunque se sorprendió de que supieran en que hotel estaba.

Mizuki se presentó ante la madre de Tsuna y le pidió disculpas por tener que quedarse y le dijo que le pagaría pero Nana no quería que la pagasen por quedarse, si no tenía a donde ir no podía hacer eso, o así lo veía además que Reborn dijo que igual sería una tutora para Tsuna.

-¿D..de verdad tendré que enseñar algo a Tsuna? - pregunta

\- Claro

\- A..ah no hace falta - dice Tsuna

\- ¿Y qué le enseño?

\- A ser un hombre

Tsuna no entendió mientras Mizuki se reusaba más que sonrojada

-No lo entiendo - dice Tsuna

\- Ves Mizuki, enséñale de que hablo

\- Que no - dice sonrojada

\- Esta bien esta bien... era broma... A no ser... - la mira de reojo de nuevo para ver si aceptaba

\- ...

\- Ok... ¿Sabes cocinar?

\- E..en parte...

\- Pues enséñale a cocinar. Con eso valdrá

\- Reborn ¿Para que necesito saber cocinar?

\- Un buen líder debe saber hacer de todo. No puedes depender siempre de los demás

\- Pero yo no quiero... Mejor que me enseñe lo que antes dijiste

\- Nooo - dice sonrojada

\- Venga Mizuki, si hasta dame-Tsuna insiste

\- ... - le fulmina con la mirada

\- ...ok me retracto. Te enseñare yo a ser una mujer - dice acercándose a ella

\- Ni te me acerques pervertido - dice escondiéndose detrás de Tsuna

\- ¿Pervertido yo?

\- Si te acercas te mato

\- Que mona te ves diciendo eso mientras te escondes detrás de alguien

\- Reborn ya déjala - dice intentando calmar el ambiente

\- (suspira) Está bien... me voy a mi cuarto... si necesitáis algo avisar - se va

\- Mizu-chan ¿estudias?

\- ¿Eh? Ah... sí... voy a la universidad...

\- ¿A cuál?

\- A la que hay aquí en Namimori...

\- Entonces como yo - sonríe

\- ¿Vas ya a la universidad?

\- Si

\- ...*como crecen...* Mmm entonces podemos ir juntos

\- Eso es lo que pensaba - dice sonriendo

\- ¡Mizu-chan ¿puedes ir a comprar unas cosas?! - le pregunto Nana desde la cocina

\- ¡Sí!

Le dio la lista de lo que quería y algo de dinero aunque Mizuki igual pagaría con el de ella en vez de con el que le dio Nana.

Salió y se fue a comprar lo que dijo. Una vez compro todo y salió de la tienda noto como empezaba a hacer frío por lo que se acomodó el foulard. No recordaba muy bien a la persona que se lo regalo, ni porque pero acabó siendo su foulard favorito a pesar de tener otros dos que casi nunca usaba. Uno era blanco y el otro el azul oscuro con la figura de unos pequeños pájaros en blanco. El que actualmente usaba era morado con nubes blancas.

Una vez se lo coloco bien salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Tsuna.

Un poco más alejado otra persona notó una sensación algo extraña y se giró al instante buscando con la vista. No entro nada, había demasiada gente.

-*¿Qué había sido esa sensación?... Me estoy volviendo paranoico...*

Siguió su camino sin darse cuenta de que aquella persona que había estado buscando iba en dirección contraria

 _Lo más difícil es olvidar a aquellas personas que apreciamos. Si nos olvidamos de ellas pensamos que desaparecerán. Pero para ellas ya hemos desaparecido o desapareceremos en algún momento._

* * *

Ese era el cap. Espero os gustase y eso.

Hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	3. Universidad

Antes de nada quiero contestar a cierto comentario...

Para **valery-chan** : No, si ya se que tengo que acabar las demás historias pero es que cada vez se me ocurren más y más y no me caben todas en el cuaderno asique alguna tengo que subir mientras sigo las otras. Segundo lo de que son algo oc... ya dije que la idea fue pensada para hacer a un manga pero lo acople a khr además que supuestamente han pasado tres años y Tsuna pues es algo más maduro. Por último... lo del infinitivo da igual pero si te molesta intentaré corregirlo...

Sin más, disfruten

* * *

 **-~-Cap 2/Memorias-~-**

 _La memoria. Podemos olvidarnos de cosas pero gracias a la memoria nos acordamos de ellas. Las cosas importantes._ _Es difícil acordarse de algunas cosas. Nos cuesta. Pero... Hay algunas cosas en las que la memoria no interviene._

Se despertó al notar como alguien entraba en la habitación y se metía en la cama con ella. Escucho a alguien llamar a un tal Lambo y cuando la voz pareció alejarse abrió los ojos encontrándose con un niño de aproximadamente ocho años.

-...

\- ...h..hola...

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- A..ah... s..soy Lambo

\- Lambo, ¿puedes salir de mi cama?

\- Ah, sí perdón

\- Te estaban buscando ¿no? ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Emm – muestra un dulce – Le robe un dulce – dice victorioso

\- ...

Escucho que Tsuna llamaba a la habitación y le dio permiso para entrar. Lambo se fue cuando junto con Tsuna entro I-Pin que se puso a perseguirle.

-Tienen mucha energía – comento

\- Sí... Mizu-chan ¿Cuándo empiezas las clases?

\- Hoy

\- ¿Entonces te parece bien si vamos juntos?

\- Claro, no hay problema. Deja que me cambie

Tsuna se fue para igual ir a cambiarse. Después de desayunar todos juntos y de que Mizuki conociera como tal a Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo e I-Pin se largaron juntos hasta cierto punto en el que Fuuta, I-Pin y Lambo tenían que separarse del camino para ir a su escuela.

Por el camino se encontraron a Gokudera y a Yamamoto que a ojos de Mizuki no cambió nada, seguía prácticamente igual.

-Tú ¿Eres nueva?

\- ¿? – se giró y vio a aquel del que ya casi se había olvidado - *H..Hibari... Kyoya...*

\- Responde

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – le dijo Tsuna

\- ¿Quieres pelear? – saca sus tonfas

\- No estoy para pelear en estos momentos. Mizu-chan vamos a clase

\- S..si...

\- Tu no vas a ninguna parte – la agarra de la muñeca - *¡! E..esta sensación...*

\- No la toques – dijo haciendo que Hibari la soltase

Hibari se quedó donde estaba, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Tsuna y Mizuki se largaban a las clases que tendrían cada uno.

-*Hibari Kyoya... Ha cambiado un poco... tiene el pelo más largo por detrás y un poco despeinado... se le ve más...*

Se presentó ante sus nuevos compañeros y ya después cuando hubo un descanso se fue a buscar a Tsuna pero acabo encontrándose a Hibari que fue donde ella

-Tu nombre

\- Yuzaki Mizuki

\- Hm – la examina - ¿Eres nueva?

\- Se podría decir...

\- Edad

\- ...Personal

\- ...¿Qué estudias?

\- Es personal

\- Relación con Sawada

\- Personal

\- ... - se empieza a cabrear – Familia, novio, amigos

\- Personal

\- Vuelve a decir "personal" y te muerdo hasta la muerte

\- No has cambiado

\- ¡! ¿Q..qué?

\- Bueno en realidad si has cambiado un poco... a lo que a mí respecta no eras tan hablador

\- *¿C..cómo es que...?* ...

Hibari se acercó a ella y la besó. Mizuki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, estaba paralizada. El que se separo fue Hibari cuando oyó que le llamaban y se giró a ver.

-¡Hibari! – le da una bofetada

\- ...

\- ¿Cómo has podido?

\- ...te dije que no estaba interesado en ti. No montes un alboroto

Mientras se ponían a discutir Mizuki aprovecho para largarse disimuladamente. No comprendía que había pasado. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente alejada salió corriendo en búsqueda de Tsuna. Cuando le encontró le pregunto sobre Hibari y le dijo lo sucedido

-¿Le dieron una bofetada? – dice aguantando la risa

\- Ese idiota – dice Gokudera también aguantándose la risa

\- ...Tsuna – le dijo Yamamoto – Eso es lo de menos

\- A..ah... sí...

\- No comprendo – dice

\- Emm te explicamos lo que sabemos... Em... Hibari-san... s..se podría decir que..

\- Se acuesta con las nuevas

\- ¡Gokudera-kun! No lo digas así

\- Pero juudaime es la verdad

\- B..bueno

\- ¿Q..qué?...

\- No estoy seguro pero... creo que busca a alguien

\- ...¿y para eso se acuesta con las chicas? Es ilógico

\- Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero cuando le pregunte dijo que estaba buscando algo. No me quiso decir más. Dijo que no era asunto mío... Asique le dejo hacer lo que quiera. Por lo menos así se olvida de pelear

\- ...

\- Pero no se acuesta con cualquiera, tranquila. Solo con las que considera bonitas y que cumplan con ciertas condiciones

\- ¿Q..qué condiciones?

\- ...creo que tu cumples con las condiciones... debe ser que por eso te ha besado – comenta Yamamoto

\- ...¿C..cuáles son?

\- Deben ser nuevas pero... que ya hayan vivido anteriormente en Namimori. El año pasado las condiciones era que tuvieran entre 17 y 18 años. Si no, no hacía nada. También era que si se había ido la persona hace un año no le interesaba. Tenía que haber sido dos años. Este año es entre 18 y 19 años y que se fuera hace tres años más o menos... ¿Mizu-chan que edad tienes?

\- D..diecinueve...

\- Jaja ¿en serio? Pareces más joven – comenta Yamamoto

\- ...Por favor no me digas eso... tuve un problema por culpa de ello al volver a Namimori

\- ¿? ¿Qué paso?

\- No querían dejarme subir al avión sin un "adulto" ya que los "niños de 15" no pueden ir solos... me costó mucho convencerles que tenía 19 incluso después de enseñarles el carnet...

\- Jajaja pobre

\- ...

\- Dices que antes viviste en Namimori

\- Sí...

\- ...te fuiste hace tres años

\- ...Sí...

\- (suspira) Entonces cumples con las condiciones...

\- ...P..pero dices que busca algo ¿no? Entonces si hablo con él y ve que no tengo nada puede dejarme ¿verdad?

\- Es una posibilidad... De todas formas de momento no te dejes engatusar

\- S..sí... *Hibari-kun... has cambiado más de lo que esperaba...* - piensa triste

\- ¿? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ...¿Cuándo cambio tanto Hibari-kun?... Antes... Antes no era así...

\- ...No lo sabemos... diría que fue hace un año cuando cambió...

\- ...¿Qué paso con su comité?

\- Lo sigue teniendo pero ahora no solo controlan la escuela sino también la universidad

\- ...Ya veo...

Mientras cuando volvieron a clases Hibari se fue a la azotea que también había en la universidad para ponerse a pensar.

-... - cierra los ojos

_Recuerdo_

Vio que una chica se paraba delante de él y con un sonrojo le entrego unos chocolates. Él los acepto con una sonrisa pero al instante de cogerlo la chica se fue corriendo y no pudo preguntarle su nombre.

_Presente_

-*¿Cómo era...? No me acuerdo... de su rostro... solo... de la forma en la que se sonrojaba...*

_Recuerdo_

Estaba buscándola y cuando noto una sensación extraña paro a una persona

-Tú – ve como se gira a verle

-...

\- ¿eras tú?

\- E..eh... - desvía la vista sonrojada – N..no sé a qué te refieres

\- ... - sonríe

_Presente_

-*Tampoco me acuerdo muy bien de su voz... apenas habló... Algo... sé que algo le regalé... pero... ¿El qué? ¿Por qué?...* - le empieza a doler la cabeza - *Otra vez... tsk... Siempre que intento recordarla pasa...*

Dejo de intentar de recordar y volvió a clases.

Ya acabado el día Mizuki volvió con Tsuna y los otros a casa. Por el camino le presentaron a los demás.

-Kufufufu Hibari Kyoya tiene un problema pero grave... o es un simple pervertido. Kufufufu yo voto por lo segundo

\- ...

\- Kufufufu ¿tú que crees? – le pregunta

\- ...ninguna...

\- ¿Oya? No me digas que ya te gusta... Maldita alondra...

\- No me gusta... *no ahora...*

\- ...Mizu-chan ¿estás bien? Te ves triste

\- Sí... no es nada Tsuna... de verdad

Tsuna no quedo muy convencido pero decidió preguntar mejor una vez estuvieran en casa. Cuando llegaron no pudo hablar con ella puesto que se puso a jugar con Fuuta asique tuvo que esperar a por la noche ya cuando se iba a ir a dormir

-Mizu-chan... ¿puedo pasar?

\- Claro

\- ...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- De verdad...¿de verdad estas bien? Desde que te dijimos lo de Hibari has estado algo decaída ¿Acaso te gusta?

\- Tsuna...

\- ...

\- ...No... no es eso... simplemente... antes... Antes... - se queda callada un momento - ...me... me gustaba... Antes de mudarme de Namimori me gustaba...

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ...Hoy he recordado que él fue quien me regalo esto... - muestra el foulard morado – Menos mal que hoy no me lo he puesto...

\- *Espera un momento... n..no me digas...*

-~-Flash back-~-

-Explícate

-...no tengo porque explicarte nada

\- Tu comportamiento no es el adecuado ¿Sabes lo que sienten esas chicas?

\- ¿Lo que siente?...Ja... No me hagas reír... Ya te he dicho no estoy interesado en las chicas que solo se guían por el físico... Si quieren hacerse ilusiones haya ellas...

\- Hibari-san maldito...

\- ¡! – le empieza a doler la cabeza

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ...No es asunto tuyo...

\- Claro que sí, eres uno de mis guardianes

\- ...algo...

\- ¿?

\- Estoy buscando algo... no puedo perder el tiempo...

\- *Hibari-san...*

\- No puedo... no puedo acordarme... cómo... ¿cómo era...? ¿Qué fue...lo que le regalé...? – susurra para sí

-~-Fin flash back-~-

-*No será que Mizu-chan...* ...je...

\- ¿?

\- Imposible...

\- ¿T..Tsuna?

\- 19años... antes viviste en Namimori... Te gustaba Hibari-san... Hibari-san te regaló algo...P..pero cuando él te ha visto parecía que no te conociera...n..no puedes ser quien busca ¿no? Es imposible ¿verdad...?

\- *¿Q..qué?* T..Tsuna no se a que te refieres... Es imposible que Hibari-kun me estuviera buscando tal como dices. Yo... No tendría sentido...

\- S..sí... Sí, tienes razón... jaja... es... imposible... Dudo que...

\- ...

\- M..Mizu-chan ¿cúando fue que te regalo Hibari-san eso?

\- ¿? A pues... no estoy segura... no me acuerdo muy bien... jaja no tengo ni idea... Solo sé que me sorprendió...

\- *No puede ser que Hibari-san...*...B..bueno... que tengas buenas noches...

\- Sí, igualmente Tsuna

Tsuna salió y se encontró a Reborn que había estado escuchando la conversación

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Llamaré a Hibari-san

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo que asegurarme que no es a ella a quien busca

\- ¿Y si es?

\- ...

\- ¿Dejaras que Hibari venga y se la lleve?

\- No. Si resulta ser... yo...

\- ¿Tú?

\- ...tengo que asegurarme – entra en su habitación y coge el móvil para llamar a Hibari

Mientras Hibari estaba buscando entre los documentos que había de hace tres años algo en concreto

-¿? – nota que le llaman - ... - lo coge

\- "Hibari-san"

\- ...

\- "...puede... ¿Puede que lo que regalaste...fuera...un foulard morado?"

\- ¡!

Hibari se quedó asombrado y se le calló el móvilmientras recordaba que efectivamente fue eso lo que regalo. Recordaba cuando selo puso a aquella persona delante de todos. Fue un regalo por el día blancopero seguía sin acordarse del rostro. De todas formas el recordar eso ya lepermitía dar un gran paso. Si lograba averiguar si alguien tenía eso quizás...

 _El corazón es el que guiara a la memoria. Aunque nos olvidemos de algo, los recuerdos del corazón nos harán acordarnos. Aunque no queramos_

* * *

Uf... Mañana tengo un examen que dura tan solo veinte minutos y como no saque un seis mínimo tengo suspenso todo el curso =S que nervios QwQ. En fin ese era el cap, espero os gustase

Hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	4. Juegos

Ok esta vez no tengo idea de que poner como así de segundo título ni nada asique... directamente pongo el contenido en si. Espero os guste

Disfruten

* * *

Se empezó a despertar algo cansada. Por suerte la semana había pasado rápido y ya estaba a viernes. Se cambió y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días

\- Buenos días Reborn ¿Tsuna aún no se ha despertado?

\- Espera diez segundos – bebe un poco de café

\- ¿? – escucha una explosión - ¿Q..qué ha sido eso?

\- Dame-Tsuna ya se ha debido despertar

\- *Como para no despertarse después de escuchar una explosión…*

\- ¡Reborn deja de poner bombas! – dice bajando

\- No tendría que ponerlas si te despertaras a tu hora

\- Buenos días Tsuna

\- Ah buenos días Mizu-chan – le sonríe

\- Dame-Tsuna ve a cambiarte o llegaras tarde

\- Si si… - se va a cambiar

\- Mizuki ¿por qué no te sientas a mi lado?

\- No gracias… - coge una tostada – Con esto me vale supongo

\- Hmmm – da otro sorbo a su café – Ya es viernes ¿tienes planes?

\- Emm no… supongo que lo de siempre o lo que quiera hacer Tsuna

\- ¿Y qué tal una cita?

\- ¡! – se sonroja – N..no…

\- Mmm ¿segura?

\- Reborn deja de acosar a Mizu-chan – dice Tsuna llegando – Mizu-chan vamos a clase

\- Ah sí. Nos vemos Reborn

\- ¿En la cita?

\- ¡! Q..que no

Se fueron a la universidad y por el camino como siempre se encontraron con los demás. Como todos los días Mizuki intento evitar a Hibari en la medida de lo posible.

-Ahh por fin se han acabado las clases… - se estira

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Mmm podemos ir a los juegos

\- Kufufufu ¿las chicas que opináis?

\- Soy gamer asique está bien

\- ¿Oya? Eso es raro de ver

\- ¿tú crees?

\- Sí

\- Oh…

\- Oye Mizuki ¿qué paso con nuestra cita? – dice apareciendo Reborn

\- ¡Reborn!

\- E..¿eh? n..yo me negué…

\- Reborn deja ya de acosar a Mizuki

\- Si lo hago por tu bien dame-Tsuna

\- *¿En que me ayuda que la acoses…?*

\- Bien pues voy con vosotros

Al final nadie se opuso a que Reborn les acompañara asique no había problema y fueron a los juegos.

-Kufufufu ¿qué os parece apostar?

\- ¿? ¿Apostar?

\- Si… Todos jugamos al mismo juego y el ganador puede elegir a una chica para tener una cita con ella

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que puede elegir a una chica? – se queja - ¿Es que no os importa nuestra opinión?

\- No. Bueno qué decís

\- Emm suena bien

\- Por mi perfecto

\- A..ah eso no vale…

\- Las chicas también podéis participar y así evitar que alguno de nosotros gane kufufufu, claro está que no podréis ganarnos

\- Eso ya lo veremos…

\- ¿Y a qué juego jugamos?

\- *Aumentemos las pasividades* Primero hagamos grupos de dos y juegos al hockey de mesa. Luego entre los ganadores jugamos a ese otro juego ¿Os parece?

\- Bien ¿cómo hacemos los grupos?

\- Como queráis. Arcobaleno ¿te importa ponerte conmigo?

\- *Si voy con él mis posibilidades pueden aumentar…* Esta bien

\- Ah Reborn, pensé que iríamos los dos juntos

\- Se siente Dame-Tsuna pero quiero ganar

\- Bu..bueno… Gokudera-kun

\- ¡Lo siento juudaime! Yo hago equipo con el idiota del béisbol

\- *No puede ser…*

\- Nosotras también jugamos – dicen Haru y Kyoko

\- Chrome ¿vamos juntas? – le pregunta Mizuki

\- Vale…

\- *M..me he quedado solo… Justo hoy no tenía que estar onii-san*…

\- ¿Qué pasa Dame-Tsuna? Si no encuentras pareja no puedes jugar y quedas eliminado

\- Ahh estoy pensando

\- Tienes un minuto para encontrar a alguien

\- ¿Quée? Eso es muy poco

\- Date prisita

\- *HIII ¿y ahora qué hago?* Ah ya se – se va a preguntar a la gente que había por ahí

\- Pobre, está desesperado – se ríe

\- Juudaime… ¡! ¡Juudaime mire ahí!

\- ¿? – se gira - ¡! *Ese es…* - va corriendo – Hibari-san ¿puedes hacer equipo conmigo?

\- ¿?

\- Por favor

\- ¡Dame-Tsuna te quedan veinte segundos!

\- HIII Hibari-san por favor, sino no podré ganar y Reborn ganará la cita con Mizu-chan

\- ¡! – se fija en Mizuki - …Esta bien

\- Gracias – van donde los otros – Ya esta

\- Tsk… por poco… Bien empecemos

\- ¿Quiénes empiezan?

\- Pues… a piedra papel o tijera?

\- No, algo más aleatorio

\- Ok pues… ¿Qué os parece esto? Uno del equipo coge un papelito y hay pone el puesto en el que jugara

\- Es buena idea

\- ¿Y por qué no hicimos eso para saber quién sería compañero de quién?

\- Igual seguro tendrías que haber buscado tú a alguien. Bien pues empecemos

\- Chrome coge tu

\- Si

Cada equipo coge un papelito

-Bien digamos entonces el orden ¿contra quién pelean?

\- …El nuestro está en blanco

\- Eso es porque somos impares. Sera de esta forma. Los dos perdedores se enfrentaran y el ganador de esos se enfrentara a vosotros. Si ganan pueden jugar contra el ganador y sino vosotros jugáis contra el ganador ¿contentos?

\- Hm…

\- Bien el orden

\- Nosotras primeras

\- Que coincidencia, nosotros igual kufufufu

\- Mukuro-sama…

\- Lo siento Chrome pero no nos dejaremos ganar

\- …

\- Eso quiere decir que los segundos..

\- Somos nosotras desu

\- Jaja entonces contra nosotros

\- Bien primer partido. Comenzad

Se pusieron a jugar y todos veían asombrados como ambos equipos lo hacían de bien

-*Kufufufu creo que es hora de empezar…* - crea una ilusión

\- ¡! Mizuki-chan por ahí no, es una ilusión

\- ¿? – ve que meten punto – C..¿cómo?

\- Mukuro-sama eso es hacer trampas

\- Kufufufu

\- ¿Quién dijo que no se podían usar habilidades? – dice Reborn – Lo importante es ganar

\- ¿C..cómo qué han hecho trampas?

\- Bien sigamos…

\- Entonces yo también usare ilusiones

\- Kufufufu adelante, nadie te lo impide

Siguieron jugando entre ilusiones prácticamente por lo que solo jugaba Chrome y Mukuro ya que a Reborn no le apetecía y Mizuki no sabía que pasaba. Mientras Tsuna le explicó a Hibari en qué consistía el pequeño torneo que habían montado.

-*Entonces si gano puedo tener una cita con esa herbívora*

\- Hibari-san

\- ¿?

\- No te dejaré ganar después

\- Wao~ Eso ya lo veremos

\- Fin del juego. Ganan Mukuro y Reborn por un 2-0

\- No puede ser… perdimos

\- Lo siento…

\- No importa Chrome – le sonríe – Hiciste lo que pudiste. Pero aún tenemos posibilidades de ganar

\- Siguiente partido. Comenzad

Empezaron a jugar y prácticamente Gokudera jugaba solo ya que no quería que Yamamoto le ayudase.

-Fin del segundo juego. Ganan Gokudera y Yamamoto por un 4-2

\- Lo conseguimos…

\- Hahi hemos perdido…

\- Da igual…

\- Bien tercer juego serán los dos ganadores

\- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotras?

\- Ese es el cuarto juego *así ellos no tienen tiempo a recuperarse*

\- Comencemos kufufufu

Empezaron a jugar y de nuevo Mukuro empezó con sus ilusiones mientras Gokudera usaba sus bombas y Yamamoto igual usaba su katana puesto que Mukuro también había creado unas cosas raras que atacaban a Yamamoto para así distraerlo. Reborn era el único que jugaba normal y sin problemas.

-Fin del tercer partido. Ganan Reborn-san y Rokudo por 2-1

\- Kufufufu no ha estado mal…

\- Maldición…

\- Jaja lo intentamos…

\- Bien chicas empezad vuestro partido

\- Sí

Se pusieron a jugar y Chrome empezó igual haciendo ilusiones a lo que al final acabaron ganando por bastante

-Penúltimo partido. Por un lado Chrome-chan y Mizuki-chan. Por otro Tsuna-san y Hibari-san

\- ¿A qué viene esa presentación?

\- La emoción desu

\- Comenzad

\- Hm… Tsuna lo siento pero no os dejaremos ganar

\- Lo mismo digo Mizu-chan - sonríe

\- Deja de hacer el herbívoro y quita

Chrome se puso a hacer de nuevo ilusiones pero Hibari era capaz de ver a través de estas y ambos no querían ayuda asique estuvieron jugando solo ellos todo el rato mientras todos miraban también asombrados.

-Hahi ya se acabó el partido…

\- … - sonríe – Ganan Dame-Tsuna y Hibari

\- P..perdimos… - cae de rodillas – Ahora una chica tendrá que tener una cita… Seguramente Reborn quiere la cita conmigo…

\- Mizu-chan, no te preocupes no dejaré que Reborn gane – sonríe

\- Tsuna… Gracias… pero prefiero que ganen Mukuro y Reborn. No confío en que luego ganes a Hibari-kun – dice sonriendo

\- *¡Lo ha dicho!*

\- Kufufufu ave-kun ¿no quieres un descanso?

\- No. Empecemos

\- Kufufufu ¿seguro? Luego no te quejes

\- Hm… Sawada deja de hablar y ven. Vamos a empezar

\- A..ah sí – va donde Hibari

\- Bien la batalla final de este juego… ¿Quién se enfrentarán luego por una cita? ¿Rokudo vs Reborn-san? O quizás ¿Tsuna-san vs Hibari-san? Que comience el partido desu

\- Deja de darle tanto dramaticismo mujer estúpida

\- Hahi, Haru no es una mujer estúpida

Como en las anteriores veces Mukuro empezó con sus ilusiones pero esta vez Hibari sí que no era capaz de distinguir asique Tsuna fue el que se encargó de estas por su intuición. Mientras Reborn con una mano jugaba y con la otra les iba disparando pero Hibari se encargó de sacar a Roll para que le defienda a él y a Tsuna de las balas de Reborn. Claro que la gente que pasaba por ahí no entendía una mierda de lo que estaba pasando

-¡!

-¡!

\- ¡Fin del partido desu! ¡Los ganadores son Tsuna-san y Hibari-san!

\- Ha costado – dice cansado – Bien ¿cuál es el siguiente juego?

\- Ese

\- Hm… déjame descansar un poco

\- Esta bien

\- Ahhh maldición… Yo quería que ganase Mukuro…

\- ¿Oya? Kufufufu gracias pero sabes que la cita no la iba a pedir con Chrome ¿verdad?

\- ¿? ¿No? ¿Entonces?

\- O con Sasagawa Kyoko para fastidiar Sawada Tsunayoshi o contigo kufufufu

\- …ok… ¡Tsuna tienes que ganar!

\- Ya lo sé Mizu-chan… No voy a permitir que Hibari-san tenga una cita contigo

\- Hm confió en ti… *Y minutos después…"HII eh perdido" De verdad eso sería para matarlo*

-Bien ¿ya estáis listos?

\- Sí

\- Empezad

Empezaron a jugar y en un momento dado Hibari se distrajo al ver a unos "herbívoros" perturbando la paz fuera del lugar a lo que aprovecho Tsuna para vencerle

-Gané

\- … - se va a morder hasta la muerte a los otros

\- Bien dame-Tsuna… ¿con quién quieres la cita?... – dice sin ganas

\- Con Mizu-chan

\- ¿Eh? ¿Conmigo?

\- Sí – dice sonriendo

\- Hm… y yo que creía que dirías a Kyko

\- ¡! Es verdad en tonc..

\- No puedes cambiar de opinión ahora Dame-Tsuna. Te quedas con Mizu-chan

\- No puede ser… *Kyoko-chan…* - llora mentalmente - *Bueno Mizu-chan tampoco está mal…*

Ya finalizad eso volvieron a casa

-Ah Mizu-chan hoy no llevabas foulard

\- ¿? Ah… si bueno… se están lavando – sonríe - *el único que tenía hoy era el que me dio Hibari-kun y no pensaba ponérmelo teniendo la probabilidad de encontrarlo… Hice bien* Por cierto cuando quieres la cita

\- A..ah no hace falta que tengamos la cita si no quieres

\- No, da igual. Has ganado al fin y al cabo

\- Oye si Dame-Tsuna no quiera la cita puedo tenerla yo

\- Ni se te ocurra Reborn

\- Solo es una propuesta

\- ¿Entonces? – le pregunta?

\- A..ah… ¿mañana?

\- Mañana… hm me parece bien – sonríe

\- Entonces mañana tenemos la cita

\- ¿Y a qué hora?

\- Ah… a la que quieras

\- Ok

\- … - sonríe - *Que pena que mañana entrenaras todo el día dame-Tsuna… y que pena que la cita no se pueda aplazar…*

_Con Hibari_

-…oh*se me olvido preguntar a Sawada de porqué sabia de lo que regalé… ¿quizás… esa herbívora es…?*

* * *

Bien ese era el cap. Espero os gustase y eso... No me acuerdo que más quiero hacer o decir ni nada... ahora mismo mi mente esta en otro mundo...

Hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


	5. Cita

Bien a ver si ya puedo seguir la historia... (que casi nadie lee pero me da igual)

Espero les guste

Disfruten

* * *

Se despertó algo pronto para ser sábado y bajo a desayunar. No se encontró con Reborn cosa que le parecía extraño ya que siempre se levantaba antes que ella pero tampoco era algo tan importante. Desayuno y luego se fue a alistarse para la cita que tenía con Tsuna.

Por otro lado Tsuna se encontraba en un bosque ¿La razón? Reborn le había llevado ahí mientras dormía. Tubo que apañárselas para volver como pudiese de nuevo a casa. No le sorprendió lo que su tutor le había hecho, al fin y al cabo no era la primera ni última vez que lo hacía.

Mizuki ya se había alistado cuando Reborn la llamó

-Mizu-chan – dijo Reborn entrando a su habitación

\- ¿? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Al parecer Dame-Tsuna ha tenido que salir y no puede tener la cita contigo… Es una pena…ahora que ya estabas preparada…

\- No importa, le esperaré – dijo sonriendo

\- …Bueno…me ha pedido que vallas teniendo la cita conmigo

\- No me lo creo – dijo aún con una sonrisa

\- Hm…pero si es la verdad… - sonríe de lado

\- No gracias – dice para bajar

\- No es una propuesta, no te puedes negar – dice siguiéndola

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto?

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – dice acercándose a ella

\- N..no – dice sonrojada por la cercanía

\- ¿Segura? – dice acorralándola entre la pared y él

\- …e..eres un pedófilo – dice desviando la mirada

\- Eso no es cierto… no eres una niña ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿19?

\- …

\- Ya he vuelto – dice entrando Tsuna - …¡Reborn apártate de Mizu-chan! – dice al verle tan cerca de la suso dicha

\- Tsk… esta vez ha tardado menos – susurra – Está bien… - se aparta – Voy a desayunar – se va

\- Mizu-chan, ¿estás bien?

\- Si… ¿y tu? Estas lleno de cortes

\- Ah… sí, no importa

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. No te preocupes… Ah cierto tengo que alistarme para la cita. No tardo

\- Tranquilo no hay prisa

Después de un rato para que Tsuna pudiese bañarse, alistarse y desayunar algo se fueron. Por su lado Reborn igual había decidido seguirles aunque Tsuna se dio cuenta pero tampoco le dio importancia.

-Mizu-chan ¿te parece bien si vemos una peli?

\- Claro pero nada de terror anda

\- Jaja está bien *de todas formas igual no me gustan las de terror*

Fueron a ver una película y Reborn supuso que no pasaría nada asique no tubo necesidad de meterse a ver la peli igual para espiarlos. Se quedó fuera esperando hasta que acabase la peli pero como cuando acabo no salían se largó creyendo que se habían ido antes por otra salida cosa que era errónea

-Ya se ha ido – le dice a Mizu

\- No sabía que nos seguía ¿cómo te diste tu cuenta?

\- Jaja ¿intuición? – salen - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Mmm la verdad me da un poco igual… supongo que… pasear por el parque o ver un poco de ropa si no te importa

\- De acuerdo entonces vamos – empiezan a caminar

\- ¿Sabes de alguna tienda donde vendan buenos foulard?

\- ¿Eh? No… Te gustan mucho los foulard ¿no?

\- Jaja sí. La verdad no sé por qué pero me acostumbre a ellos y pues… no sé jaja

\- Ese es el que te regalo Hibari-san ¿no?

\- Sí… No sabía si ponérmelo por si me lo encontraba pero dudo que lo veamos hoy – dice sonriendo

\- ¿? ¿Por qué no quieres que te vea con ese foulard?

\- Pues… no sé… simplemente… no quiero…

\- …ya veo… ¡! – una bala le roza la mejilla y se gira

\- te encontré Dame-Tsuna – dice sonriendo

\- R..Reborn…

\- Te felicito por haberme evadido antes… Tu recompensa será un entrenamiento más severo – dice con un aura asesina

\- R..Reborn cálmate, aquí hay muchas personas

\- ¿Qué pasa Dame-Tsuna? ¿Ahora tienes miedo? Empieza a correr por tu vida mocoso

\- *HIIII* - sale corriendo mientras Reborn le persigue

\- …*me he quedado sola…*

Mizuki entró a una tienda cualquiera a ver un poco de ropa ya que no sabía exactamente que hacer. Después de un rato salió para ir a ver si encontraba a Tsuna

-*¿Dónde puede estar?... Espero que este bien, Reborn daba mucho miedo…* ¡! – se para en seco

\- ¿? – se percata de Mizu e igual para un momento y luego se acerca a ella

\- *mierda mierda* - intenta evadirle

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dice cogiéndola de la muñeca

\- E..eso a ti no te importa

\- Si no me importase no te preguntaría. Herbívora

\- No me digas herbívora, maldito pervertido

\- ¿Pervertido? Er.. ¡! ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

\- ¿eh? – se fija que se refiere al foulard - …

\- ¿Quién te lo ha dado? ¿Por qué lo tienes? – aprieta el agarre

\- S..suéltame, me haces daño

\- Responde

\- …*no puedo decirle que me lo dio él… más bien no quiero…* M..me lo dio una amiga. Ahora suéltame

\- … - la suelta - ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Por qué te lo dio? ¿Cómo lo tenía?

\- No hagas las preguntas tan seguidas… - dice sobándose la muñeca

\- …

\- Em… no sé como lo consiguió… supongo que lo compro o algo… me lo dio como regalo ya que yo me venía a Namimori… Dijo que ya no lo necesitaría…

\- …¿cómo se llamaba?

\- ¿E..eh? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – ve que duda un poco

\- Solo… Da igual, no importa… ¿Segura que dijo eso?

\- ¿el qué?

\- …que ya no lo necesitaba…

\- …*¿por qué… por qué parece tan apenado?...*…sí…

\- …Ya veo… - cierra los ojos - …al final no fue tan importante… - vuelve a abrir los ojos para verla - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto rara?

\- Supongo…

\- … - piensa un poco - ¿Es feliz?

\- …sí… creo que sí…

\- Bien… era todo lo que necesitaba saber… - se empieza a ir

\- *Hibari-kun…* ¡H..Hibari-kun! – lo llama - ¡Comentó que había un chico de preciosos ojos del cual estaba enamorada!

\- …

\- Y..y…¡Y que sigue enamorada de él! – dice sonrojada

\- ¡! *Esa manera de sonrojarse…* Herbívora una última pregunta – dice acercándose de nuevo

\- … - se pone nerviosa – de qué se trata

\- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Música?

\- … - espera la respuesta

\- Pues la que se escucha… es obvio…

\- ¡! *es ella*

\- ¿P..por qué? – pregunta un tanto sonrojada

\- …ja – sonríe

\- ¿?

\- Jajajaja – se empieza a reír

\- *¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? Bipolar*

\- Jajajaja. La que se escucha eh… - dice viéndola

\- …*¿cuál es el problema? No he dicho nada raro ¿no?*

\- Que casualidad… Dime… ¿esa respuesta es tuya o la de tu "amiga"?

\- …*¿qué dice? Nunca le dije antes eso ¿no?*

\- A mí no me engañas ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? No tienes ninguna amiga que te regalase eso

\- ¡!

\- Ahora responde ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

\- Y..yo…

\- ¡Mizu-chan! – escuchan a lo que se giran

\- ¡Tsuna! – dice alegre

\- …

\- ¿Qué haces aquí con Hibari-san?

\- A..ah no era nada p..

\- Sawada ¿cómo sabes que fue lo que regalé?

\- ¿Eh? *¡!* Ah… esto… *¿Mizu-chan se lo habrá contado? Lo dudo…* M..Mizu-chan dijo que una amig..

\- ¡No me vengáis con lo de la amiga imaginaria de nuevo! – dice cabreado - ¿Qué os creéis? No sabéis mentir

\- …Hibari-san no eleves la voz. La gente nos puede ver

\- … - se cabrea – No me jodas maldito herbívoro

\- No me vuelvas a llamar herbívoro, Hibari – dice serio

\- *A omitido el "san"* - piensa Mizuki - *Supongo que igual se habrá cabreado…*

\- ¿O si no qué?

\- Quedas expulsado de Vongola

\- ¡!

\- Eres uno de mi mejor guardián pero eso no quita que me puedas faltar el respeto

\- …haz lo que quieras… ¿Quedo expulsado de Vongola? No me importa, nunca acepte ser parte de tu estúpida familia… No necesito una familia que me mienta. Para eso es mejor estar solo

\- Entrégame el anillo

\- ¡!...

\- …

\- … - desvía la mirada - … - se quita el anillo y se lo entrega

\- También la caja arma

\- …no… Roll es mío

\- … - le vuelve a dar su anillo – sígueme – le dice – Mizu-chan tu puedes volver a casa

\- A..ah..si…

\- … - se gira a ver a Hibari – Vamos

\- … - ve por donde se van

\- Mmm ave-kun si que se ha metido en un lio… - dice detrás suya

\- ¡! – se gira sobresaltada – M..Mukuro…

\- Hola – sonríe – Parece que vuestra cita esta anulada

\- A..ah sí… ¿por qué dices que Hibari-kun se ha metido en un lio? ¿Qué es eso de Vongola?

\- ¿Oya? No me digas que no sabes – ve que niega – Bueno… se podría decir que… Que mejor te lo cuente Sawada Tsunayoshi

\- …pero..

\- Oh mira que tarde es. Kufufufu

\- Am…

\- Venga vamos a comer algo, invito yo

\- Esta bien…

Fueron a comer algo y mientras Mukuro intentaba dar conversación para que se olvidase de lo de hace un rato

-*No sé porque tanto lio por esta chica… Si tanto le gusta a ave-kun ¿qué más da? Que se la quede. Ni que fuera para tanto… Ya lo ha hecho con otras…*

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Solo pensaba… ¿Por qué tanto lio con ave-kun? ¿Hay algún problema?

\- …bueno… la verdad ni yo estoy segura…

\- …¿Le conocías ya de antes o recién le has conocido cuando has llegado?

\- Ah le conocía de antes

\- ¿Oya? Eso me interesa más ¿De qué le conocías?

\- De la escuela… Ya dije que antes viví en Namimori

\- Pues valla… y yo que a me estaba interesando… Entonces nunca hablaste con él, solo de vista le conocías

\- A..ah bueno… si hable un poco… tampoco mucho

\- ¿?

\- Emm bueno realmente no hable con él como tal… Simplemente me declaré en San Valentín

\- Ohh ¿y te rechazó?

\- N..no sé… pero luego en el día blanco me dio este foulard

\- …¿ave-kun regalando algo?

\- Sí, la verdad me sorprendí

\- …*Ya veo… así que a ave-kun le interesaba… Kufufufu ¿y si es eso? Sawada Tsunayoshi dijo que le dejemos después de hablar con él… de pronto algo pasó…* - sonríe – Y dime ¿ya no te interesa ave-kun?

\- ¿E..eh? em… N..no… A cambiado mucho, antes no era así

\- Mmmm ¿y te gusta alguien?

\- Emmm creo que no

\- Kufufufu has dicho "creo" osea que te interesa alguien

\- Claro que no

\- Kufufufu ¿quién te interesa? ¿El arcobaleno? ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? ¿Yo?

\- (suspira) Ninguno… Es cierto que Tsuna es muy amable y eso pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- …Mmm hablemos de otra cosa ¿sí?

\- Kufufu… como quieras… ¿qué tipos de chico te gustan?

\- …¿no te das por vencido no?

\- No

\- …los que tienen el pelo negro en general. Y con ojos azules

\- Descripción perfecta de ave-kun kufufufu entonces te sigue gustando

\- N..no me gusta

\- Entonces qué tal una prueba

\- ¿Prueba?

\- Kufufufu~ sí, prueba

\- Mmm b..bueno… a ver di

\- No es decir… es hacer…

\- ¿? – ve que Mukuro se acerca a ella – A…ah espera ¿no iras a..?

\- ¿Besarte? Si ¿por?

\- ¿Cómo que "¿por?"? Me niego

\- Entonces realmente te gusta ave-kun…

\- Claro que no, solo… emm… Eres un zoofílico, pedófilo, acosador de piñas y pervertido

\- K..kufufu… tú quieres morir

\- Jaja era broma…

\- No me gustan esas bromas

Más tarde Mukuro acompaño a Mizuki a casa. Al final la cita había sido con él pero daba igual.

Mientras en otra parte Reborn veía la batalla ente Tsuna y Hibari en la cual acabó ganando Tsuna

-Puedes seguir siendo parte de la familia pero te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a acercar a Mizu-chan – se empieza a ir con Reborn

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿?

\- Eres un egoísta Sawada… Si no es ella a quien busco entonces no haré nada pero si es ella… Tengo que decirle algo importante. No respondí a la pregunta que me hizo… *espera…¿de qué pregunta hablo?*

-~-Flash Back-~-

-Quiero preguntarte algo

\- … - se gira a verla

\- Esto… s..

-~-Fin Flash back-~-

\- ¡! *Otra vez me empieza doler la cabeza… Pero… no recordaba que hubiese hablado con ella ¿cuándo ha pasado eso?*

\- Hibari-san ¿te encuentras bien?

\- …Déjame hablar con ella, si quieres puedes estar presente. No haré nada, solo tengo que decirle algo

\- …*Hibari-san…*…está bien

\- Gracias…

\- *No me agrada la idea pero… tampoco puedo hacer eso a alguno de mis guardianes. Debe ser Mizu-chan quien le rechace en vez de estar yo impidiéndolo…*

* * *

Se me acabo la inspiración por el final... creo que se nota... Bueno da igual~Total...

Hasta el prox cap

 _ **CIAO CIAO!**_


End file.
